


The AJ Crowley 'Ask for Touch' Challenge Day 7

by sheendav



Series: Scenes from the South Downs [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Experienced Crowley (Good Omens), Frottage, Inexperienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Scene: The Wall Slam in Tadfield Manor (Good Omens), Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav
Summary: It is the final day of the 'challenge' and the two are diving into some of their most adventurous activities in the history of their relationship.  Let's see how they do in their first roleplay scenario!AKA- The wall scene in Tadfield revisited!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Scenes from the South Downs [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848463
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	The AJ Crowley 'Ask for Touch' Challenge Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of one-offs from Crowley and Aziraphale's life in the South Downs, written in the same universe as 'Introduction to Touch' by the same author. It is not 100% necessary to read that story beforehand, but all of these little tales make more sense if you know the history of touch created for them in that original core story. The most important thing to know is that Aziraphale is deeply insecure about sex, touch and his body. By the time they get to the South Downs, the Angel's confidence is slowly building and these one-offs will show the growth of that confidence.

The Demon's heart thunders in his chest as he makes his way down the hallway to the door of Aziraphale's Study/Library. For something they've discussed in advance, what they are about to do together still feels so very 'spontaneous' for them, and Crowley can't help but be excited. 

The very idea that they are about to fulfill a fantasy of the Angel's is so titillating, even if it's fairly 'vanilla' by the standards of most sexually active humans. Crowley doesn't care… his fiancé's adventurousness to try this at all, as a grand finale to this wonderful week of requesting touch, makes the Demon truly happy… and still he's nervous… 

Nothing between them can be truly spontaneous and successful; at least that's what the last 10 months have taught Crowley. His touch-sensitive partner requires care and discussion and enthusiastic consent, but these things are more than welcome if it means they can continue to love each other in the ways they have been since their romantic 'arrangement' began. 

So… they had talked frankly the night before about a few boundaries… how they wanted the scene to play out, an explanation/confirmation of the 'traffic light' system, how committed they were to 'scene integrity', and settled with a promise that if they felt uncomfortable and needed to stop for any reason, there would be no disappointment; only love and praise for trying something new. And, they also decided that Crowley would create the scenario for the roleplay to begin; one that was similar but slightly different to the original instance where the Demon threw the Angel against the wall nearly a year earlier. 

The Demon reminds himself of all these promises made and details discussed and takes a deep breath outside the closed library door, ready to begin as they'd said they would just 30 minutes earlier. "ANGEL!" 

Crowley stalks past the closed door further down the hallway, and quick as anything Aziraphale opens the door and trails after him, "Whatever is the matter Crowley?" 

The Demon allows himself a little smile as the Angel catches up; his love is using the same kind of prim, formal, slightly annoyed tone he used when speaking with Crowley that day at Tadfield Manor. Although he's about to create a very different scenario than the one that took place that day, he appreciates the way the Angel is helping to set the tone. 

"Bunch of BLOODY CHILDREN were in our yard just now!" 

"Oh really, how delightful!" 

The Demon spins around and practically growls at the Angel, causing Aziraphale to stop dead in his tracks. He looks a little shocked by the growl, but none of his telltale anxious tics are showing, which Crowley takes as a very good sign to keep going.

"DELIGHTFUL? You want to know what those delightful little shits were up to?" 

"Come now Crowley whatever it is it can't…" 

"Drawing with blasted sidewalk chalk all over our BLOODY FENCE! I'm going to have to wash it all off the bastards…"

"Oh before you do, may I see what they drew? I hope it's something lovely like rain-bows…" 

"Might as well, because they're never coming back to do it again…" 

"Never… Crowley… what did you do to those poor children…" 

"Oh nothing Angel." Crowley allows a sinister laugh he hasn't used in months escape his lips. So far all is well, the Angel only seems to be nervous with anticipation as he gazes at Crowley with excitement in his eyes. "But maybe next time they open those chalk boxes they will be full of lovely colorful SNAKES instead of pleasant drawing implements…" 

"CROWLEY! Come now… you wouldn't… please tell me you didn't…" 

The Demon gives off an over dramatic sigh… "No… of course I didn't… it was actually, well… cute. Made me think we might want to use some rainbow decorations during our wedding in some way… maybe I could invite them to come by again in June to decorate the fence for the big day…" 

"Oh, Crowley, I've always said, you really are…" There's a slight waver in Aziraphale's voice, a slight hesitation. Crowley takes off his glasses so he can better look the Angel in the eyes.

"Color, Angel?" 

Aziraphale closes his eyes for a moment, takes a steadying breath, and then opens them revealing a sparkling look… Crowley knows he's ready before he even says in a hushed tone, "Green…" 

Crowley smiles and prompts him again, "What were you going to say, Angel?" 

"That you really are, deep down, quite a NICE person…" 

For a split second, Crowley takes one more look into the Angel's eyes, and sees only excitement… and so… he launches at Aziraphale, grabbing the lapels of his beloved jacket, and throws his beloved Angel up against the wall. 

Aziraphale's back makes contact with the wall, and, unlike that day in Tadfield, the Angel lets out the most glorious groan. It's a groan of heat and lust and Crowley almost loses character completely at the sound. This is going to be fun. 

"SHUT IT! I'M A DEMON I'M NEVER NICE! NICE IS A FOUR-LETTER WORD I WILL NOT HAVE… MMMMPPPHHH!" 

At the part in their past where they would have been interrupted by the former nun at the Tadfield Manor Paintball Complex… the Angel Aziraphale is now kissing Crowley in an extremely un-Angelic way, and while his arms remain at his sides, the Angel slides one of his thighs in between Crowley's legs, urging the Demon to press against him even closer than they already are. 

Crowley is almost woozy from the incredible shift in the re-created moment. His tongue slides deliciously against Aziraphale's. His grip on the lapels of the cream-colored coat tighten. His effort becomes almost instantly interested in the gorgeous Angelic thigh rubbing up against it, and he only pulls away because he feels Aziraphale's hands come up to clutch at his elbows. 

Despite the Angel's boldness, he still thinks to check in one more time before things escalate. "Color, Angel?"

Aziraphale responds with a breathy tone and a slight look of wickedness that causes Crowley's belly to flip in the best way, "Green as the first forests in Eden, dear boy." 

The Demon gives a quick wink, and then sets his expression back to one of exasperation. "What the bloody hell was that?!?!?! First you call me NICE and then you bloody KISS me…" 

"Indeed, dear boy… but I must admit, the reason I kissed you is so I could think of a few more four-letter words to call you." Aziraphale then moves his hands from Crowley's elbows to his hips and grinds the Demon down against his thigh.

Crowley let's out a very un-Demonic groan of his own at that; he feels instant relief at the friction and frustration at wanting more. This is going deliciously well. 

The Angel continues with a smug tone, driving Crowley wild and thrusting against him with each new word that escapes Aziraphale's lips: "Nice. Kind. Good. Love. MINE!" 

On that final word Crowley crushes their mouths back together with a growl, and then starts sucking kisses into Aziraphale's neck, making the Angel whimper in ecstasy. "YOURS. Angel… I am so FUCKING YOURS in every way possible. Have been for 6,000 years. FUCK. Angel, please let me show you… PLEASE let me show you I'm yours." 

"Color, dear?" 

Crowley feels his chest seize up for just a moment. He had put the color system in place for the sake of the Angel's comfort, but didn't realize how nice it would feel to have the Angel check in with him… however unnecessary it might be in this moment. 

"Every shade of green on the FUCKING planet Angel." 

"Good. Then show me, gorgeous Demon, show me you're mine." 

"Oh Angel… with pleasure." 

Crowley throws himself down on his knees and practically howls over his arousal at seeing the enthusiastic tent in the Angel's trousers in front of him. They had discussed this happening the night before, but it still feels so exciting and strangely unexpected… almost 'naughty' in nature. Crowley loves it. 

He unbuttons the Angel's trousers, takes one more look into Aziraphale's eyes and, seeing hunger and a small nod of approval, pulls his leaking effort from his underwear and swallows him down to the root. 

"OH! Oh Crowley YES! Ohhhhhhh…" Aziraphale buries his fingers in Crowley's hair as the Demon moans with enthusiasm around his cock. The tugs on the roots of his fiery red hair send jolts of pleasure straight to his own cock, causing him to bring a hand down to rut against to relieve some pressure. Both of them are moaning in pure pleasure, and Crowley can feel Aziraphale's legs start to shake more and more with each minute that passes. It was definitely a good idea to do this up against a wall, but the Demon still brings his hands up to the Angel's hips for greater support. 

"Crowley! Crowley come up here please!" 

Crowley stops immediately, but not without giving a nice, dramatic, wet pop as he removes his mouth from the Angel's cock. 

The Demon moves up to face him, "Still ok Angel?" 

Aziraphale is panting heavily in a state of pleasure, but gives a bright smile over Crowley's care and attention. 

"Still green, dear boy… but… Naughty Demon!" Now Crowley smiles, seeing Aziraphale slip back into 'character'. "If, as you say, you are MINE and I am YOURS… you can at least have the decency to take some pleasure of your own from me!" 

This 'finale' had been discussed in advance as well, but the delivery of the request almost makes Crowley's knees buckle in shock and heat.

"Here's a four-letter word for you Angel… FUCK…" 

With swift, nimble fingers, Aziraphale has unzipped Crowley's jeans and pulled out his ample effort, nearly purple at the tip with need. The Angel snaps his fingers and Crowley moans from feeling both his effort and one of his hands go slick, as Aziraphale pulls the Demon against him by the hips.

"He's a three-letter word for you, dear boy… NOW!" 

Taking both of their efforts into his fist, wrapping exquisitely long fingers around them, Crowley begins thrusting against his fiancé with great enthusiasm against the wall. 

They moan and pant and kiss and suck beautiful little bruises into each other's necks, and clutch at the fabric of each other's clothes and bury their free fingers in each other's hair, and as Crowley tightens his grip around them, Aziraphale is the first to stutter his hips and scream out a very enthusiastic, "FUCK!" 

Crowley looks down and sees the Angel come, hard, and then glances up to see the ecstasy on his lover's face, blue eyes screwed shut as he rides the waves of his orgasm. It's a look that sends Crowley tumbling after, barely able to stop his legs from shaking as he leans on Aziraphale's plush body against the wall. 

The next thing the Demon notices, through a white haze of pleasure, his that Aziraphale has wrapped his arm around him and is gently lowering both of them to the floor. He arranges Crowley so they are sitting next to each other against the wall, and the Demon sees and feels the snap that cleans them up and sets their clothes back to rights. 

After a moment or two of calming their breath, they happen to look into each other's eyes at the exact same moment… and burst into giddy laughter. They laugh and kiss and hold hands, and fully settle against the wall, arm in arm and sighing in contentment. 

Crowley is the first to pipe up. "You said it best back there, Angel. Fuck. That was so good."

"That was… VERY good, my dear… oh my goodness…" 

"Really, you're feeling satisfied? You liked how I started it? I know that was really different from… MMPH!" 

Aziraphale answers with a slow, loving kiss. "Yes, my darling, yes… that was wonderful. I like that it was different from the original scenario, but with the spirit of the scene intact. It was lovely to have that moment play out without any interruption from others."

"Yeah, I think we need to work up to having a third person involved in any future roleplays… OI!" 

Crowley resumes his giggling through the playful smack from Aziraphale. "Oh Angel… Angel it has been a VERY good week."

"Indeed, it's been a wonderful week, dear boy… other than your injury of course… but even that provided us with some lovely touch and closeness we might not have enjoyed otherwise."

"I hope it was good for you too Angel?" 

"Oh come now dear, I wouldn't be your 'Bastard Angel' as you like to call me if there hadn't been something for me to get out of the deal, now would I?" 

"Ha! Well, your 'Wiley Old Serpent' is glad you had a nice time of it."

"Do you think… well… that you'll ask me for more things in the future now? That you'll be less afraid to ask me for touch? That was rather the point of all this you know…" 

Crowley answers with a gentle lingering kiss and a squeeze to the Angel's thigh under his hand. "I will, fiancé mine… I'll try. I'll always worry about your comfort, but yeah… this has been…. NICE. And GOOD. And all those other words I hate… it's been perfect."

"I'm glad… my KIND fiancé." 

"Shall I snap us to a better napping location, Angel?" 

"Please, my dear." 

With a snap of his fingers and the blink of an eye, the two are in Crowley's study; Aziraphale on his back, with a Demon lying on top of him in pure bliss. As the two snuggle in to one another, Crowley can't help but start to make a list in his head of touches he will ask for in the near future. Maybe not every day, but just often enough so the Angel knows the grand experiment of the past week 'worked.'

And with that, he drifts off to sleep on his Angelic pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the delay in finishing this series... mental health in a pandemic is a tricky thing. 
> 
> Back to more one-offs! Hope you enjoyed this little series within the series... and if you have any ideas or prompts for fun little touch explorations between these two, I am certainly open to suggestions!


End file.
